marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maggie Lang Summers (Earth-11584)
History "Cassie wants you to be a part of her life, Scott. Don't waste time until she doesn't." Maggie Lang Summers is the ex-wife of Scott Lang, the second Ant-Man. Moving to San Modesto California when she was ten years old, Maggie Summers became fast friends with the socially awkward Lang, each one being able to make the other one laugh. As they moved through the throes of adolescence, the two gravitated towards one another and eventually began to date. Their relationship lasted through high school and the two were quickly engaged and married shortly after Scott started his second year in college. In time Scott got a job working in IT for a financial firm in San Francisco. The two moved there, eager to start a family, and before long their daughter Cassie was born. Life appeared to be good for the young family, but unbeknownst to Maggie, Scott was planning on upsetting their perfect universe unintentionally. After learning of his financial firm's ripping off of customers, Scott blew the whistle on their actions without first consulting his wife. When that cost him his job, Scott hacked into the mainframes of his former employer and refunded customers the money they were owed. This action led to his imprisonment in jail. For her part, Maggie still claimed to love Scott, but didn't want her daughter to live with a convicted felon for a father. She divorced Scott and tried to make it as a single parent. This soured their relationship, resulting in Maggie and Scott's estrangement, with Maggie retaking her maiden name of Summers. When Scott got out of jail, he tried to be party to Cassie's life. Maggie insists that if Scott wants to have an expanded role in his daughter's world he needs to get and keep a legitimate job and his own apartment. However, Scott was soon sucked into a job to try and steal a suit from industrialist Hank Pym. Upon being arrested again, Maggie told Scott that she would be petitioning the courts to sever his parental rights. However, she soon relented after Scott saved Cassie from the Black Ant, who was threatening them as part of his vendetta with Ant-Man. Knowing of her ex-husband's identity as a hero, she dropped her petition to the court and agreed to work out a joint custody agreement with Scott. Things seemed to be smoothing over between the two of them and a small family was being formed again. However Scott was compelled to join Captain America's side in the Avengers Civil War, resulting in him being placed on house arrest by SHIELD for violation of the Avenger's Protocols. What this has done to the relationship between Scott and Maggie remains unknown at this time. Powers & Abilities Maggie possesses no special powers or abilities that are known at this time. Weaknesses Likewise, Maggie has no special protections from harm or death beyond that of a normal human being. Film Details Maggie Lang Summers appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Patricia Arquette. * Ant-Man (2015) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters